


Butterfly Shadow (1)

by Kathleen_719



Series: Butterfly Shadow [1]
Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-27 13:03:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16703143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kathleen_719/pseuds/Kathleen_719
Summary: 一个无厘头的NC-17向脑洞。设定是复联4后神盾局重建测试无限宝石，使得锤基穿越到平行宇宙碰到另一对自己的故事。MCU锤基会用Thor和Loki表示，平行宇宙用索尔和洛基，以示区分。疯狂OOC预警，Dirty Talk预警，水仙预警。应该是几章内完结的短篇。





	Butterfly Shadow (1)

　01  
　Thor睁开眼睛，面前漆黑一片。  
　掉落时应该磕到后脑勺，现正一跳一跳地痛。挣扎着站起身来，立刻就碰到件表面光滑冰凉的东西，像是蛇皮？我究竟在什么地方？虽然不如Loki那般擅长魔法，但是简单的照明术还是难不倒阿斯加德的国王陛下。  
　光源所及之处是一堆式样熟悉的战甲、猩红披风、长袍。这，跟我之前寝宫内的衣物间好相似啊？！继续看下去，衣服饰物风格又为之一变，金色与绿色……嗯，奇怪。突然想起刚才碰到的奇怪东西，Thor立刻回身去看，果然是蛇皮做成的鞭子。但是，这质感这形状，倒不像是刑讯所用啊……不对，谁会在衣物间存放刑具呢。继续查看，和这鞭子放在一起的都是些奇奇怪怪的道具，例如那副带一圈金色羽毛的手铐，造型奇特且实际效用成疑。还有一个镶宝石的蓝绿色盒子，好像以前曾在Loki宫殿里见过，为什么会出现在这里？好奇心驱使下雷霆之神打开了盒子，里面装的却是中庭的物件：安全套——得益于他有过的中庭生活和复仇者的朋友们，阿斯加德的国王陛下非常清楚知道它的用途。而眼前这盒子里还真是各种类型的都有，什么螺旋、凸点、超薄、水果味道……且无一例外都是最大尺寸。  
　Thor突然脸色一变，脑海中闪过萨卡星的经历……但愿空间宝石没把他传送到什么奇怪的星球领主的地盘上。  
　还有，Loki呢？  
　想起弟弟，Thor立刻觉得不应该再在这里浪费时间。然而转身准备开门之际，突然自门外传来一阵女子娇媚的呻吟声。Thor不禁一呆。即便他床伴无数，但还真未听过这么酥媚入骨的喘息呻吟声，仿佛她正经历世间最极致的欢愉。  
　这就有点尴尬了。我是出去还是不出去呢？Thor对待女性向来有体贴温柔的好名声，这般打断别人床笫行乐之事他从未试过。  
　犹豫几秒，雷霆之神最终决定开门出去。老是待在这漆黑的空间里也不是个事，况且自己还要找弟弟——这才是驱使他的最大动力。  
　  
　打开门，眼前竟是国王陛下曾经的寝宫，一切都如此熟悉。难道空间宝石令我穿越回被诸神黄昏毁灭前的阿斯加德？  
　“咦？陛下？你从刚才开始就躲在衣物间吗？”唤回Thor注意力的是刚才听到过的女子声音，有些低沉却足够妩媚。  
　寝宫大床上躺着的女子黑发绿眸，单凭外表Thor就能断定此女并非阿萨人。她的身体线条与阿斯嘉德大部分女性相比太凌厉，与健美的女武神相比又过于冶艳——纤腰与修长笔直的双腿使她看起来犹如一条蛇；酥乳形状优美，一抹嫣红随着她的呼吸起伏而格外诱人；赤裸的雪色肌肤染上一层情欲的粉红色，如葱的玉指握着形状古怪的物体，神秘三角部位上茶色柔软的耻毛被情液沾湿，一看便知刚才她在这床上“自娱自乐”过。  
　最奇怪的是，这美人儿如此眼熟而Thor却又十分肯定自己并不认识这么一位充满野性美的异族美人。  
　“陛下怎么不理睬人呢？”女子撒娇般向Thor伸手，示意他到自己身边来。  
　事后，Thor承认，在那一瞬间他绝对是鬼迷心窍了。尽管心里充满疑惑，理智也一直叫嚷着先找到Loki，可是面对那样的裸体美女，任何生理机能正常的男人都无法抗拒吧。  
　稀里糊涂就躺到熟悉得不能再熟悉的床上，那美人儿立刻就黏上来。搁在男人胸膛往上凝望的脸孔深邃明媚，色泽鲜艳的红唇吐出的话语更令人听来百爪挠心：  
　“陛下是否满意我的准备工作？我们可以开始了吗？”女子笑着伸手进裤子内抚摸雷霆之神胯下。  
　因为各种原因久未得到释放的巨物本就被眼前丽人的魅惑弄得半醒过来，现在又被熟练的技巧搓揉逗弄那就更加精神。即便阿斯加德的国王陛下在九界中阅人无数床伴多不胜数，但在少数完全能与他尽情在床上鏖战的情人中如此猛浪的女人也属少见。心头的弦骤然拉紧，Thor的呼吸明显加重，如果不是仍记挂Loki的安危，他很想就这样把怀中女子“就地正法”。  
　眼看男人因为挑逗而勃起却仍自抗拒，女子扭动柔软得仿若蛇身的腰肢在金发神祗怀中向上游走，酥胸绵软，温热馨香的气息吐在雷霆之神耳畔：  
　“陛下，你还在等什么？”  
　天知道他，阿斯加德国王，最强复仇者，Thor·Odinson用了多大的意志力才把赤裸的美人儿轻推一旁，一边手忙脚乱爬起来，一边道歉并解释还有紧要事情等着自己，要去找弟弟……  
　突然Thor但觉一阵天旋地转重又跌入床上，像是被昏眩魔法击中。两眼昏花中只见身旁的黑发美女扯了件浴袍披在身上一个潇洒的蝎子摆尾动作跨坐到自己身上时，已变成男子模样，一把寒光闪闪的匕首架在脖子上。  
　“你是哪里派来的间谍？冒充阿斯加德之王有何目的？”  
　“……Loki？”  
　Thor这次真的目瞪口呆了。刚才一直挑逗引诱自己的竟然是弟弟？不，不对，尽管外表一模一样，但是这个黑发邪神给他的感觉完全不同。  
　“装傻？没关系……”男子弯起嘴角邪气一笑，“让我来读读你的脑子也不错。”  
　  
　******  
　Loki揉了揉后腰。  
　身为神祗，从不知多少米高空摔下来却以屁股落地，老实说这姿势真有点丢人，不过幸好没旁人瞧见。  
　邪神环顾四周发觉仍在中庭？这地方空旷寂静，像极了Odin仙逝时候的挪威海岸……看一眼身上的阿斯加德外袍，黑发神祗打个响指为自己换上曾穿过的那套中庭西装。  
　这空间宝石究竟把人传送到什么地方了？Thor呢？  
　想起今晨的实验Loki就有所不满。  
　与Thanos一战后，意识到应该有个机构应对外来威胁的联合国终于下定决心要求在废墟中重建神盾局。  
　虽则Tony·Stark和Bruce·Banner是Avengers且已经不属于神盾局，但Fury开出的“重新测试无限宝石”的条件对科学家来说异常吸引，于是双方又再一次合作。  
　作为侵略纽约的战犯，邪神Loki·Odinson虽然在无限战争中有所表现，不过仍要“将功折过”。其中一点便是要参加空间宝石实验……不，是做实验对象。  
　Loki不觉翻了个白眼。  
　Thor应该出于责任心提出一起参与，这样万一发生什么事彼此好歹有个照应。  
　不过按照目下状况，他好像只有靠自己了。  
　现在，首要之事便是弄清楚自己究竟是否仍在中庭。  
　  
　刚走没两步，几块巨大的铁板从天而降，在Loki四周围成一个钢铁牢笼。  
　变故来得太快，打了身经百战的邪神一个措手不及。刚想用魔法却发觉体内的力量被压制住。看来这钢铁还有抑制魔法的咒语加持。  
　牢笼外隐约传来谈话声。  
　“能抓住‘这位’真是意外收获，看来我们放出的假消息起效了!”  
　“真的确定这是好主意？要是笼中人有任何损伤，我总觉得会招来致命打击。”  
　“得了吧，要是那么害怕当初就不要参加反抗军。”  
　“只要承诺放弃武力接受‘天兵神将’保护的话，‘那一位’倒不失为一个开明的君王。”  
　“哈？剥夺选择权的暴君有资格被称之为开明吗？你不看看上个月纽约的战况有多惨烈，多少人为了自由不惜流血牺牲。啧，我一定要阿斯加德人尝尝痛苦的滋味！！”  
　嗯……他们口中的阿斯加德人，怕不是在说我吧？从听到的只言片语中Loki也判断不出现下什么状况，这帮自称“反抗军”的人——姑且当他们是人吧——到底有没有搞错抓捕对象，鉴于现时被困又不能用魔法，也只能见步行步。  
　就在此时，一个响彻方圆十里的惊雷自平地炸起。  
　随即钢铁牢笼变为碎末，站在面前的人，不，站在眼前的神祗浑身仍带耀眼雷电，杀气腾腾。  
　还未等Loki开声，雷霆之神一把抓起他二话不说就跳上了停在上方的阿斯加德战舰。  
　  
　战舰中两人你眼望我眼，一时间谁也没说话。雷霆之神踏上前一步，邪神便不自觉往后退一步。  
　“你怎么如此任性！！”雷霆之神吼道。  
　Loki无言。任性？你以为我乐意做实验小白鼠？  
　金发神祗见对方沉默，尽管脸色仍然阴沉，却收起了一身杀气。  
　“你自己把衣服脱了吧。”  
　……什么？Loki眨动翡翠绿的眼睛，怀疑自己应该出现幻听。他的哥哥，比无限宝石还坚硬的直男，叫他脱衣服？  
　“洛基，我保证。只是检查一下你有没有受伤而已，别的什么都不会做。”雷霆之神温言道。  
　……你还想做什么？  
　虽然搞不清现状，不过识时务者为俊杰，Loki决定先乖乖听话。但是他才脱下黑西装、扯下黑领带、解开两粒衬衣纽扣，眼前的男人却食言一把抱住了自己。  
　抱得那样紧。  
　黑发邪神心跳瞬间飙升，鼻端还闻到哥哥特有的阳光般的味道，就更是头晕脑胀起来。  
　“洛基，我的弟弟，不管因由，你都得答应我不能孤身一人跑到外面来。我只有你了，要是失去你，我要怎么办？”  
　这情深款款的表白任是铁石心肠听了也要为之感动。何况Loki并不是。想起仙逝的Odin和Frigga，想起被诸神黄昏毁灭的阿斯加德故土，还有这段时间以来的磨难，他不觉心头一软。  
　Odinsons的确只剩下彼此。  
　黑发神祗回抱哥哥，表示知道了……  
　……等一等？  
　哥哥你干什么？把我推倒在沙发上是怎么回事？你的手往哪里摸？  
　当面前的男人吻上他的唇时，Loki当真被吓到，也忘了要阻止那舌头伸过来勾住自己的一同热吻。更惊骇的是，哥哥一手拉开黑色衬衣把玩骤然暴露在微湿温润空气中的乳头，另一手却往下探去隔着西装裤包裹摩擦自己的分身。  
　这男人不是Thor？！  
　邪神努力睁大开始染上情欲的眼睛，抽出右手一下按住趴在自己身上的男人的头顶。他倒要看看是何方神圣！！  
　大脑中迅速飞过一些阿斯加德的片段，有“Odin”与黑暗精灵的战争与世长辞、有“Frigga”伤重后的微笑、有“Thor”悲凉的加冕；有“Loki”和“Thor”誓言要为父母和阿斯嘉德死去的人们复仇和九界中一场又一场的血色征战——看来，空间宝石把实验者送到一个平行宇宙中去。  
　Loki心情复杂地想着，随之更多片段飞来……等等！这是什么？“自己”和“Thor”滚到床上的情景？还，花样百出？这是扮演角色吗？这，这是什么体位？  
　信息量过于巨大有冲击力，即使聪明如Loki的头脑也有彻底宕机的一天。  
　  
　这个雷霆之神也察觉出不妥。身下的人被亲吻爱抚时不仅没表现出惯常的反应，还拿魔法读自己头脑中的记忆？  
　间谍吗？这是陷阱？可恶的叛军！！  
　金发神祗怒吼一声，战舰外又降下阵阵雷呜。他迅速掐住Loki的脖子逼问：  
　“汝是何人？为何冒充吾弟？”  
　妈的！即便是不同宇宙的雷霆之神，这个掐脖子的动作却如出一撤。是不是所有平行宇宙的Thor·Odinson都有此共同爱好啊！  
　Loki忿忿不平地想。手刚想抬起便被一条样式熟悉的锁链迅速束缚住。  
　  
　就在这时，雷神背后的镜子出现了一圈一圈如涟漪般的波纹。最后一个男子的影像出现在镜子中央，和自己一模一样黑发绿眸的男人。  
　“哥哥，我在……嗯哼？陛下，我打扰到你了吗？”镜子里头的邪神看一眼姿势暧昧的两人，又打量一番衣衫不整的Loki，似笑非笑地问道。  
　“洛基，你来得正好。我在叛军组织里抓住一个伪装成你的冒牌货！”索尔站起身来。  
　“巧了，我这边也抓到一个跟你长得一模一样的刺客。”洛基侧身让开一点空间，足够让索尔看到Thor那张英俊的脸。  
　“你没事吗？”雷霆之神焦急地盯着镜子，关心之情显露无遗。  
　“没事。”洛基对哥哥笑了笑，“我读过他的脑子了……嗯，情况有点特殊。你先把另一个‘我’带回闪电宫再说吧。”  
　“好。”  
　索尔爽快地一把提起Loki，冲天空大喊一句：  
　“海姆达尔，打开彩虹桥！”  
　  
TBC


End file.
